peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 November 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-11-12 ; Comments *Broadcast from Halle near Leipzig in Germany in conjunction with Radio Sputnik. John along with Hannah Kress(?) from Radio Sputnik provide the links in English and German. John has made the trip to help celebrate the 4th anniversary of the fall of the Berlin Wall. *First two hours (of a three hour show) are available and tracklisted, plus a couple of tracks from a mixtape. Sessions *Pushkins, one and only session. Recorded 24 October 1993. No known commercial release. The Track ‘Rub Gently’ is missing from the available recording. *Rollerskate Skinny. Repeat of one and only session. First broadcast 03 July 1993. Session recorded 25 May 1993. Tracklisting *'File 1' *2 Uninterested: ‘I Don’t Care (12 inch)’ (Subtobia) *Lorelei: 'Mostly I Sleep (7 inch)' (Slumberland) *Pushkins: ‘Swallow’ (Peel Session) *Little Richard: ‘Miss Ann (Various Artists CD – Fabulous Flips)’ (Ace) *Deep Turtle: ‘Mr Coctail (2x7 inch – Riva!)’ (Fossil Records)' @' : (JP: ‘Our Dutch friends, some of them earlier on, wanted to talk about football. So I had to rough one or two of them up. It’s a subject we’re not obviously dwelling on particularly.’) *Dreadzone: ‘Skeleton At The Feast (LP - 360°)’ (Creation Records) ' @' : (10:30 news) *''Snippet of Juno Reactor Peel plays instead of news for the German simulcast'' *Bounty Killer: ‘Kill For Fun (LP – Jamaica’s Most Wanted)’ (Greensleeves Records) *Rollerskate Skinny: ‘Bow Hitchhiker’ (Peel Session) *Chumbawamba: ‘Timebomb (CD Single)’ (One Little Indian) : (JP: “What a great record that is and you can hear ‘em in session on this programme tomorrow night”). *Lois: ‘Evening In Paris’ (LP – Strumpet)’ (K) *Pushkins: ‘Slinky Malone’ (Peel Session) : (JP:...‘another button to push. Isn’t life like that’) *Manasseh Meets The Equaliser:' ''Market Place (LP - Dub The Millennium)' (RIZ) *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: ‘When Big Joan Sets Up (2xLP – Trout Mask Replica)’ (Straight) *Huevos Rancheros: ‘Huevosaurus (CD – Endsville)’ (C/Z Records) *Aphex Twin: ‘73-Yips (CD single – On)’ (Warp) *A.C. Acoustics: ‘Sweatlodge (7 inch)’ (Elemental Records) *Rollerskate Skinny: ‘Abba’s Song’ (Peel Session) : (11:30 news) *70 Gwen Party: ‘The Searl Brothers (7 inch)’ (Snape Records) *Juno Reactor: ‘The Heavens (2xLP – Transmissions)’ (NovaMute) *Gunshot: ‘Mind Of A Razor (Single)’ (Vinyl Solution) *Think About Mutation: ‘Motorrazor (CD – Motorrazor)’ (Dynamica) *Pushkins: ‘Ugly When Naked’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘What a jolly session that is. That was the sound of my photograph being taken. That is the exciting thing that can happen to you too listeners, if you choose a career in showbiz.’) *Guided By Voices: ‘Gleemer (The Deeds Of Fertile Jim) (LP - Vampire On Titus)’ (Scat Records) *Rollerskate Skinny: ‘Violence To Violence’ (Peel Session) *'File 1' ends *Russell Spears: Beggin' Time (v/a LP Country Hicks Vol 3) Barklog Records ‎– BARK LOG 3''' §''' *Bella Muzika: ? (LP Situation En Main) Touré Jim's Records ‎– AT 100''' §''' *Grill: Gormonbozia (Laura Palmer Intimate) (CD Light) Permis De Construire Deutschland PPP 111''' §''' *news *Optic Eye: Blue Dreamers (v/a album Feed Your Head) Planet Dog BARK 002''' £''' *Blithe: ? (CD Head Is Mighty) A West Side Fabrication WeCD 057''' §''' *The Lemon Growers: Outside Looking In (v/a 12" Backwater One) Noisebox Records ‎– nbx002''' §''' *2000 Ds: ? ( [ ]) Abandoned''' @''' *Pushkins: Rub Gently (session)' §' *Thinner: Greenland (7" Eiderdown) Capella Records ‎– PELL 003-7''' §''' *Thessalonians: ? ( [ ]) £''' *World Of Twist: The Storm (12") Circa YRT 55 '''% Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Ttracks marked %''' available on '''File 2 Ttracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 Ttracks marked £''' available on '''File 4 Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-11-12 (incomplete) *2) 1993-12-xx Peel December 1993.mp3 *3) best of peel vol 64 part 1 (with introductions) *4) John Peel tape no.87 side a ;Length *1) 02:04:16 *2) 01:57:43 (00:16:16-00:19:02) *3) 56:40 (40:45-51:28) (40:45-41:59 unique) *4) 00:45:12 (10:35-39:25) (34:00-39:25 unique)) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Created from tapes SB983 of Weatherman22's Tapes *3) From Best Of Peel Vol 64 *4) From DW Tape 87 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) http://www.mediafire.com/?oq0le116d2nb0b7 Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector